


Coincidences

by myllki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myllki/pseuds/myllki
Summary: Lance enters his apartment after a long night of studying to find a stranger passed out on his bed.--inspired by a video I saw on Facebook





	Coincidences

Lance opens his door and lets out a breathy sigh. Finally he was home. After a long day of studying for his midterm tomorrow at Pidge's, he was going to to get a good night of sleep. Pidge usually rambled about things that interested her and this time she had went on and on. Until Lance was almost ready to pass out on her desk. Luckily he was able to pull himself together to head back.

He slides off his shoes and tosses his backpack on the couch as he walks toward the bathroom. The only thing on his mind was to take a shower and get to bed. He would let nothing get in the way of that with how much his brain had to suffer today.

After a quick rinse in the shower and his nightly skin routine, he shuffles over to his room careful not to make to much noise as it was late and Hunk was probably already asleep in the other room.

He opens his door and turns to close it silently. When he turns around ready to leap on his bed however, he stops at the sight in front of him.

Under _his_  covers was a bulge the size of a person. And on _his_ pillow sat a mop of black hair peeking out from the edge of the blanket.

“What the fuck?!” Lance almost shouts but quickly quiets his voice remembering Hunk. He glances over the rest of the room and noticed the window wide open with the curtains hanging off to the side. Some of the papers and books on his desk were knocked over signalling someone had climbed in the window.

Without a second thought he launches himself over to the bed to wrestle the blanket out the bed and off of the person in it. The person in the bed clings to the blanket and groans. After wrestling it off of them and throwing the blanket on the floor Lance was able to take in more of who this was.

On his bed lay someone Lance had never met before. A man of probably around the same age as him lay fully clothed with his shoes still on curled up around nothing. His mullet spread on the pillow and his soft breaths signified he was probably asleep in his bed for a while now.

"..Cold," the man mumbles, and wraps his arms around himself.

“Hey wake up,” Lance gently shakes him, “you're in the wrong place.”

The man slowly opens his eyes and stares at Lance for a few seconds. The half asleep state he was in set Lance's heart thumping faster. He had to admit the dude was pretty cute. Lance pushed the thought away before he could get carried away.

The guy squinted up at him and Lance stared back, unsure what he was thinking. And before Lance could do anything the other man moved to speak. The moment he opens his mouth however, a large whiff of alcohol comes out with a breath. Lance grimaces. That explains that.

“I’m cold.”

The unnamed guy reaches over to the edge of the bed attempting to pulled the blanket off of the ground back onto the bed.

“You’re drunk and you’re in the wrong apartment.” Lance attempts to reason, hoping maybe his sleep had sobered him up somewhat from whatever party he came from. He pulled on the other end of the blanket to keep the man from taking it.

The guy tugs some more at the blanket, then notices Lance holding the other end. He struggles to lock eyes with him. “No this is my bed, dude.”

Lance, now just wanting to sleep and get this over with stared the man down and pulled harder on my blanket, "You need to leave." He said.

The man looks at him and lets go of the blanket, then turns around and curls up on his bed again.

Lance was at a lost for words and unsure what to do. All he wanted to do was sleep but this was such a hassle.

"I said you're in the wrong bed, this is _my_ bed." Lance speaks a little louder, shaking the man once again, "You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Nooo" The man drawls out, "I don't wanna move," He turns and looks up at Lance again, squinting at the light, "If it's your bed just sleep in it." He mumbles, then falls back asleep.

Lance huffs. He would probably have to carry him over to the living room to move him. His fantasy of just plopping down into his bed after a shower was torn to threads by this unnamed man and he was pissed.

But before being pissed he was exhausted. Staring at dude in his bed he decides that he probably was harmless. He didn't wanna sleep on the couch himself as he knew himself it was horrible on his back and there _was_  extra room on the bed. If he stayed on the edge he could probably sleep in and still get a good night's rest.

If he woke up tomorrow and the man was still there they could probably joke it off. He was most likely a student too and had no ill intention.

Lance sighs, he leans over the bed and pushes the man further towards the wall so he was facing it. Then he crawls onto the bed himself and situates himself on the edge, barely grazing the other's back with his arm. He reaches down and picks up the blanket and covers himself with it, draping a fourth of it on the other man.

Who fucking cares, he thinks, sleep is just sleep no matter who you're with.

\---

Keith wakes up to the smell of shampoo and citrus. He feels warm despite the throbbing of his head and he snuggles in closer to breathe in more of that scent.

When he opens his eyes his face is pressed against a head of soft brown hair.

Groaning, he pulls back confused and winces as his head throbs some more. Looking down he sees a his body had been wrapped around some man he doesn't know. Seeing himself still in his clothes and even shoes he lets out a sigh of relief.

Wanting to leave the situation, Keith jumps out of bed, over the other guy, and looks around himself. He was in some room he wasn't familiar with, however it was obviously the room of the guy he was cuddling with seconds earlier as there were pictures of the him with some other people on the wall.

He could probably blame Shiro for this happening. Last night the older man had dragged him to a party because he thought it would be "fun for him to meet some new people", Although Keith was opposed to it at first, he decided why not and went along with him. Who knew that after just a few shots he would end up in some stranger's apartment. If he was here though, where was Shiro?

Hearing a yawn he turns back to the bed. The other guy had woken up and was just opening his eyes. When he comes to a realization of Keith standing in his room however, he looks Keith up and down.

"Good morning," he says yawning some more and then stretches his arms over his head.

"Uh, who are you?" Keith starts, feeling awkward as ever.

"Oh, now you ask, after just jumping into my bed last night?" The man says clicking his tongue at Keith. He feels himself going red. "My name's Lance, and you owe me."

"What? Jumping int- what do you mean? What happened last night?" Keith asks, concerned and watching Lance as he scratches his head and sits up.

"You tell me," Lance retorts, looking annoyed and Keith can feel his face bright red now. He wasn't that great at making friends or flirting, but was he like that when he was drunk? Did he and Lance do something last night?

He knew he shouldn't have drunken so much. He rarely drank alcohol in the first place and the only reason he had so much was because it gave him something to do.

He hadn't known anyone at the party and although he stuck with Shiro in the beginning Shiro was dragged away for some beer pong and he was left to himself.

"Make some friends," Shiro had said as he was dragged away. Keith appreciated Shiro helping him try to get to know people but it was hard to make friends. Knowing himself, he ended up exactly where he thought he would end up at, in the corner drinking himself to oblivion.

Now he was in some stranger's apartment and no recollection of what happened the other night.

Before he could let out another word his head throbs and his hands came up to rub at his temples. He groans at the pain.

"Follow me, I'll get you some water." Lance sighs and trudges out the door. Keith follows awkwardly, squinting through the pain in his head.

Lance leads him into the living room and motions for him to sit a stool at the island and he does. He rests his elbows on the counter and rests his head in between his arms. He hears running water and a glass of the substance is placed in front of him.

"So, how was the party yesterday?" Lance asks, that look of annoyance on his face again.

"It sucked," Keith says then gulps down some of the water. "Weren't you at it though, wouldn't you know?" He places the glass on the counter. "I ended up here somehow didn;t I?"

Lance laughs and places his hand on his face.

"Dude," He starts, "I wasn't at whatever party you're talking about."

"What?" Keith interrupts. Then how did he end up here? He for sure thought Lance had somehow brought him here.

"I found you last night on my bed after I came home from studying." Lance chuckles into his hand. "I should've taken a video last night for you to see. You were so adorable."

The way Lance's eyes lit up when he laughed was kinda cute and Keith couldn't help but stare. Lance was wearing an oversized shirt as pajamas and he still had some god awful bed hair happening but altogether his appearance got Keith albeit flustered. Processing what he said however made Keith widen his eyes.

"What? What did I do?" He exclaims and Lance rushes to shush him.

"Shh. My roommate is probably still asleep. Quiet down."

"Sorry," Keith mumbles, then a silent, "What happened last night?"

Lance shrugged, "I don't know," he says, "I came home from studying last night and you were in my bed and refusing to leave."

"How'd I get in your bed?" Keith says, even more confused. He thought he would be able to get some story out of Lance of the moment he blacked out from the alcohol but didn't expect so little.

"You came in the window I think, but as for everything else that happened last night, I can't help you with." Lance grabs a banana from the fruit stand in the corner and peels it. Keith places his head on his hands and sighs. Hopefully Shiro wasn't worried searching for him.

Suddenly he remembers and pulls out his phone from his pocket. Seeing no messages he wonders if Shiro might have passed out as well.

"I didn't get your name," Lance says, munching on his banana.

"Keith"

"Well, Keith, you owe me."

"Huh?" He looked up at Lance.

"I could've made you sleep out on the couch or even kicked you out, but I let you sleep in my bed, fully clothed with even your shoes on! A complete stranger! You owe me one." Lance stood on the other side of the island and rested his chin on his hand, staring at Keith.

"Uh ok what do you want?" Keith asks, feeling guilty now that Lance had laid that all out.

"Give me your number," Lance says, still staring at Keith.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, your number. How else am I going to contact you?"

Keith blushes some more. He's never had someone this straightforwardly hit on him before. Whenever he was hit on in the past he would always act out defensively because of how creepy they were. But Lance seemed different. Maybe he'll give this a chance.

Lance passes him his phone and Keith sends his own phone a message with it as a way to exchange contacts. When he hands it back to the him, Lance is grinning. Then he glances at the clock and the quietness of the moment is lost.

"Shit I'm late!" Lance practically screams. He runs halfway into his room before he turns back to Keith, "You can see yourself out, I have a midterm I need to get to. I'll talk to you later." He then proceeds into his room and back out with tshirt on and some jeans. He grabs his bag and opens the door. "Cya!" And he leaves.

Keith looks at the open door and groans again at the throbbing in his head. Thinking about what an odd experience his morning was, he opens his phone once again and sends Lance a text.

 

 _Monday 8:43 AM_  
  
           Gl on your midterm.

                                           - **Keith**

_Monday 8:46 AM_

           Thanks! ;)

**Lance-**

**Author's Note:**

> theres always room for more klance in this world


End file.
